


Lucky Shot

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series made from awdt's Valentine's Drabble Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All (most) characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid and Eros make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** [awdt](http://0idontknow0.dreamwidth.org/awdt.livejournal.com)'s Valentine Quickies #1 candy " _You suck at love_ "

 

 

"And another one bites the dust," Eros said, after witnessing a mighty spectacular break up. "Cupid, you _suck_ at love."

"I don't suck," Cupid sulked. "That was just bad judgement..."

"For the fifth time in a row," Eros laughed. "We're supposed to arouse lust, and desire, and _love_ in people. Not hot and heavy, less than a month long relationships."

"You know what, I bet the next two people I shoot will make a brilliant couple," Cupid said, as he grabbed his bow.

"Mhm, sure mate," Eros nodded, as he stretched and flexed his wings. He rolled onto his side to watch Cupid stalk around looking for his next victims, because that's what they were considering they were all dropping each other like hot potatoes.

* * *

Cupid peered through the clouds and spotted a dark skinned fellow and a doe-eyed blonde woman. From what he could tell they had gone to school together but had not really spoken. He conjured matching arrows, aimed and shot them one after the other, striking both their hearts.

_At least I'm still good at archery._

"Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood?" Eros asked incredulously. "You're shitting me... This is going to be _disastrous_."

"I think they can work," Cupid said, watching the two catch each other's eyes. The Lovegood woman went up to Zabini and asked him if he would mind it if she kissed him. "She's a blunt one isn't she..."

"Look, Cupid, let me show how it's done," Eros said, smirking and rising from his cloud. "You need to do things the _old fashioned_ way."

Cupid watched as his show off of a twin brother flew down to Earth level and reluctantly followed. He perched on a lamp post and watched as Eros stopped behind and messy haired brunet. He soon learned that it was Harry Potter, after concentrating a bit. Eros slid his arms around Potter and Cupid had to roll his eyes. Eros pressed against the bloke's body and whispered into his ear, causing Potter to glance over to... _Draco Malfoy_. Once the man had his eyes set on Eros' next target the god conjured an arrow in the hand closest to Potter's heart and pressed it into the man's chest as his other hand glided into black trousers.

_He's mental and still a fucking pervert._

Once Eros had influenced Potter he did the same to Malfoy and the two men seemed a bit conflicted at the desire they had for the other, as opposed to the usual dislike.

"That's how it's done," Eros said, as he flew up to cupid. "All those pent up feelings for one another should work well for them."

"You could have done that from the heavens..." Cupid dead-panned. "You just like to molest humans."

"True. I stir both their hearts and their loins," Eros grinned.

"Hmph," Cupid snorted. "I don't see how this is any better than Lovegood and Zabini."

"She's going to drive him mental," Eros said. "Potter and Malfoy already do that to each other so they can really only go forwards from here."

"If they don't last a year I get Cloud Nine for the next decade," Cupid proposed.

"Deal!" Eros grinned. "And if they stay together then it's mine."


	2. The Old Fashioned Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid and Eros check in on their latest Wizarding pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: awdt's Valentine Quickies #2 "I want to be your fantasy."

Something was poking Cupid's side in what was definitely an annoying manner. He rolled over and glared at... Eros, and batted the god's...  _foot_ , away. " _What_?" he grouched. "I was sleeping."

"You were sleeping the last time I saw you," Eros said with knitted brows.

"And I was still sleeping when you woke me," Cupid informed him.

"It's been a bloody day, Cupid," Eros said, as he took a seat beside him.

"If I recall correctly, one of us," he looked at his brother pointedly, "slept for at least a month straight once."

"We didn't have a deal going on then," Eros pointed out.

"A month though?" he asked incredulously. "You slept for a  _month._ "

"We're immortal, what's a month's rest?" Eros shrugged. "Now, how are my two love birds doing?"

"I was sleeping..." Cupid reminded his brother. "And where were you? Why didn't you just keep track of- You spent the day with the Meliai nymphs."

"Don't judge," Eros smirked. The man pointed down to Earth. "There they are. And they're sloshed."

"Hm..." Cupid hummed, as he propped himself up and took a look. "Lovegood and Zabini are there too... and the woman  _cannot_  dance to save her life."

"Zabini doesn't seem to mind... weird," Eros frowned. "He seems... amused."

"See, what did I say?" he grinned "Lovegood's free and uncaring and Zabini is controlled and analytical. Together they make a somewhat normal person."

"We'll see if they make it past the one month marker you have going," Eros teased. "Anyway, our deal is about the Potter-Malfoy dynamic. Pay attention to them. They're having some sort of drunken conversa- They are definitely sloshed."

"Are they  _actively_  flirting...?" Cupid gaped as he watched the two men laugh and touch one another unnecessarily. It had been a month since the influencing and the two had danced around one another like idiots, Zabini and Lovegood on the other had had been officially dating for two weeks now.

"Let's go listen!" Eros grinned, diving to earth. Cupid followed without complaint.

By the time they got to the two men they were standing mere inches apart. They were far enough for it not to be intimate and too close for it to be appropriately friendly.

"-and then we would buy a house," Potter said, smiling. Cupid raised a brow in disbelief.

"Definitely a crup or two," Malfoy said, as he leaned against the wall.

"Have sex nearly every day," Potter continued, as he pressed a hand to the wall.

"Make our way through every room and surface," Malfoy purred, leering at Potter now, which seemed to shock the man.

"Oh yes," Eros nodded approvingly. Cupid would not comment about his brother's fetish for voyeurism when he knew he had it too. Perk of the job really.

"I thought you were straight as an arrow," Potter murmured, tentatively skimming his fingers from Malfoy's shoulder to elbow. "Why entertain this fantasy?"

Malfoy smirked then before speaking. "I'm  _bisexual_ , Potter," the blond said, as he trailed a finger down the other man's chest, following the movement with his eyes, and then let it rest on the belt Potter wore. "And, it might shock you to know that I wouldn't mind taking part in your fantasies."

"You wouldn't?" Potter asked.

Eros nudged him in the side and jerked his chin at the two men as he watched them smugly.

"I wouldn't," Malfoy said.

"Fuck yeah," Eros mumbled to himself.

"In fact," Malfoy carried on, "I-"

"Hush. They've got a year left anything can-" Cupid began.

"- _want_  to be your fantasy."

Eros clapped a few times and looked at Cupid  _far_  too smugly.

"Well then," Potter grinned, "I've got good news for you."

Cupid sighed and let his head fall back. Hopefully things would not go quite so smoothly for the next year.


	3. Closer Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gods lost track of time while having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #3 " _won't go home without you_ "

 

 

When Eros found Cupid the god was engaging in coitus with the sea nymph Rhode, again. Perhaps if they were human and did not live immortal lives he would have had second thoughts about interrupting the two, but seeing as they _were_ immortal he simply walked up to them. They _did_ have all the time in the world.

"Cupid, you were supposed to meet me an hour ago," he said, landing beside them on the shore.

"I've been busy," Cupid muttered at him distractedly. "You're welcome to- join us- if you'd like."

"More than welcome," Rhode agreed, as she licked her lips and began to lift his toga.

"... Let's see if your fellatio skills are as good as Helios says," he smirked. He was not quite sure when the lot of them had lost their modesty but that tended to happen after the first 200 years of existence.

By the time he and Cupid had finally gotten to Potter and Malfoy a few days had passed.

"We've gotten terrible at keeping time up there," Eros noted.

"It doesn't help that we only get tired from over using our power," Cupid said. It was a true thing. Physical exertion did little to nothing to them. Throw a ridiculous amount of magic around though and you could sleep for ages.

Eros and Cupid found a spot to lounge as they watched the two men. They were at St. Mungo's and Potter seemed to have cried himself dry over the person on the hospital bed. The body was covered so it was safe to assume that they were deceased.

"We've clearly missed quite a bit," Cupid murmured, as he walked over to the body and peered under the sheet. "Oh shit, that's Weasley."

"Which one?" Eros asked.

"Which one do you think?" Cupid asked, giving him a flat look.

"You don't have to stay with me, Draco," Potter murmured, his eyes on the body. "You've got to get up early tomorrow and you've got things to take care of for work. Plus, I doubt you want to wait with me until Hermione manages to get a portkey back to Britain."

Malfoy snorted and shook his head. "You're an idiot, you know that?" the man said, as he turned Potter's face towards him. "I won't go home without you. Not when you're like this. Not when you need someone."

"Prat," Potter said, with a weak smile. "You never listen to me."

"With good reason," Malfoy said.

"... Thanks," Potter said quietly.

"You're welcome, love," Malfoy murmured, as Potter rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Depressing as this is, they seem to be doing well," Eros said, as he watched them. They looked... uncharacteristically comfortable with one another.

"I get the feeling we missed more than just a few days..." Cupid said. "I got the impression that they live together. That'll be good for Potter. He won't be alone. You know how he broods."

"I thought you wanted them to break up," Eros said, as they began to leave so they could actually get to work.

"Not at the moment, no," Cupid admitted. "I'm not heartless you know."

"I know," Eros said. "They're growing on you though, aren't they?"

"Oh, shut up," Cupid muttered. "See if I ever include you in another shag."

Eros chuckled and glanced back at the two men. "Maybe we should locate a human calendar to find out how long it's been."

"Or just ask Saturn or Chronos to give us time pieces so that we can keep track of these things," Cupid suggested.


	4. Fridge Freebies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favourite gods get snackish while watching Zabini and Lovegood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #4 love/hate

 

 

"Are those peanuts on your food?" Zabini asked Lovegood. She smiled and gave him a nod as she chewed. Zabini grimaced. "I hate peanuts."

"I love them," Lovegood said, after swallowing. "And hate really is a strong word. I don't think you actually _hate_ them."

"Well, I can guarantee you that I don't _like_ them," the man muttered, lounging on the sofa

"I can't believe these two are still together..." Eros said in awe. It had been six months. _Six_. He knew that because they had gotten those time pieces to help them keep track of human time. "I'm lucky we didn't bet on these two..."

"We should have bloody bet on them," Cupid grumbled. He peeked into the fridge and spotted some whipped cream. "I wouldn't have to wait half a year for the results if we did."

"Oi! What are you doing?" Eros asked, as Cupid sprayed some of the whipped cream into his mouth.

"Hmm?" Cupid hummed, as he swallowed aerated goodness. "It's not like they'll notice it missing. I'm not stealing grapes."

"All right, I'll admit the grape thing was stupid of me," Eros said. "Hey is that chocolate fudge?"

"Take the chocolate sauce instead," Cupid advised. "They won't notice that as much since it's in a bottle."

"We should go check on Potter and Malfoy by the way," Eros said, as he squeezed some chocolate onto his finger.

"I suppose," Cupid nodded.

"They're doing pretty well," Eros said, taking the whipped cream from Cupid. "Malfoy's been helping Potter cope with things, he gets along with Granger-Weasley, Potter's been getting along with Narcissa and Malfoy's friends... the important ones."

"That isn't helping my cause," Cupid muttered, taking some of the chocolate sauce.

"You know, I'm getting tired of ambrosia and nectar," Eros commented randomly.

"They're like the only food and drink we have up there," Cupid nodded. "I bet Zabini would appreciate peanuts if he had to live off the same two things for eternity, no matter how good they tasted."

"Hey doesn't Psyche love this stuff?" Eros asked, waving the whipped cream.

"Yes, she does," Cupid smirked.

"I'm going to nick a can from the store," Eros grinned.

"I'll get the strawberries," Cupid said.

"Let's hurry up and check in on the other two," Eros said, putting the items back in the fridge. "And then we can get going."

"You know, it's unfortunate that we _both_ went to her that night," Cupid sighed.

"We're just lucky we weren't looking at one another when she scared the shit out of us," Eros said.

"True," Cupid nodded, as they flew off. "I would have ended up _marrying you_. And you're intolerable."

"Look whose talking!"


	5. Kitchen Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Potter Malfoy check-up that ends particularly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: awdt's Valentine Quickies #5 cooking together & #6 heart shaped pancakes

Cupid laughed quietly while beside him Eros practically convulsed. Once his brother toppled over from the giggles though he could not hold it in and he had to hold onto the countertop for purchase. Somewhere in front of them Potter was managing not to laugh at the catastrophe Malfoy had caused in the kitchen.

The blond had tried to make chocolate mousse and it had not ended well. It tasted perfectly fine but allowing Malfoy near Muggle appliances had been a _terribly hilarious_ mistake on Potter's part. The hand mixer had apparently scared the bollocks off of Malfoy and well... mousse went everywhere after that.

"O for effort?" Potter tried, swiping some mousse off of Malfoy's brow and tasting it. "You know it tastes fine. You should just... maybe steer clear of my Muggle things."

"Oh shut it," Malfoy huffed.

"You're just upset that you got bested by a hand mixer," Potter grinned.

"A what?" Malfoy frowned.

"He doesn't even know what it's called!" Eros managed to get out.

"This," Potter said, bending to grab the appliance from the floor.

Malfoy glared at the thing then turned away.

"Haha, come on, let's get cleaned up," Potter said, pulling Malfoy against him.

"I still want something sweet to eat," Malfoy complained.

"Well, we could have pancakes and syrup," Potter suggested. "You can actually make those without creating a mess. Maybe cut them into hearts again."

"So you can harass me about being uncharacteristically Hufflepuff?" Malfoy asked. "No, thank you."

"I like your pancakes," Potter said.

"There's an obvious solution here that will get them semi-clean-" Cupid started.

"- and satisfy Malfoy's sweet tooth," Eros finished with a nod.

"You know what, how about we just-"

"Lick each other clean," Cupid and Eros said in time with Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, aren't you _against_ this pairing?" Eros asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy being a voyeur," Cupid said in defence. "You watch Lovegood and Zabini, don't you?"

"How can I not watch those two?" Eros asked. "They make no _sense_. I'm trying to understand how they're working."

"Besides, Potter and Malfoy are fit regardless of how I feel about their relationship," Cupid shrugged. "Oh hey, they're getting started."

"Hm? _Oh_."

"That's..."

"Oh yeah."

"Did he just?"

"He did!"

"Interesting."

"We don't need to go to work for now, do we?" Eros asked.

"Nope," Cupid answered. "I do wish we'd brought some snacks though."

"Agreed."


	6. Bathside Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unromantic god chat by the romantic bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #7 _petal-filled bath_ #8 _dude with wings in white trousers_ & #9 _man with teddy_

 

 

When Cupid found Eros the god was sitting sulkily on the side of Malfoy's fairly grandiose bath. The water was peppered with rose petals and scented candles were scattered about. It was all very romantic and clashed magnificently with his twin. He quietly went up to the other man and cocked his head at him.

" _Hippopotamus_!" he yelled.

Eros started and his wings snapped out in fright. "Wh- Cupid you mother- What was that for?" Eros hissed, clutching his chest. "And hippopotamus, what?"

"Well, you looked like the perfect victim _so_..." he said, as he found somewhere to sit. Eros glared at him. "Also, I owed you for that time I was aiming and you decided it would be the appropriate time to scare me."

"... I reckon that was warranted," Eros agreed with a sigh. "That _was_ an absolute disaster."

"It was," Cupid said, looking at the man sternly. "By the way, you _do_ know that you're wearing white trousers... and nothing else, right?"

"Well, since Mum couldn't find _you_ , she found _me_ ," Eros glared. "And she was in one of her _moods_."

Cupid winced right before the odd couple came wandering into the room with a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Did she start one of those makeover things again?" he asked.

"Yes, she did. I don't know how, in Hades', name she got me into so many outfits. And then she settled on these trousers and insisted that she would find the perfect top or accessory or something for it and sent me off _half naked_ into the Heavens!" Eros complained.

Cupid snickered as he imaged it all.

By now the couple was lounging in the bath and being disgustingly sweet. They did keep up a bit of witty banter at least. Cupid _was_ tired of listening to people woo each other day and night with syrupy words.

"Oi!" Eros snapped. "You didn't have to fly past Minerva, Athena and all those other virgin gods that scorn the bloody hell out of inappropriate nakedness. They already don't like us since we make so many mortals fornicate all over the place."

"Not to mention all the sleeping around we do," Cupid added, as he glanced at Potter and Malfoy, currently engaging in a bit of foreplay. They really did cause a fair amount of lusty encounters in both the Heavens and on Earth.

"Next time, I'm avoiding her or sending her your way," Eros declared, cocking his head, much like Cupid, to see was Potter was doing. "And, when these two reach their one year mark, which isn't all that far away now, you'll have to move out of Cloud Nine and find some less secure place for your safe haven in the Heavens."

"... Ugh," he groaned, flopping backwards. "What do we have left? Like three months?"

"Yep," Eros grinned smugly.

"The fuck are they still doing together," Cupid asked, gesturing at the two men that had just began coupling.

"Being a proper couple is what," Eros said. "And where the hell were you today _anyway_?"

"Zabini and Lovegood's," Cupid said. "She's out of town though."

"That's boring," Eros said, stretching his legs out so that they dipped into the bath.

"It was," Cupid nodded. "Zabini did go to sleep with that huge blue teddy Luna got him though."

"I thought he hated that thing..." Eros frowned.

"And I thought these two randy rabbits hated each other," Cupid said. "Surprise, surprise."


	7. Sexy Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's at the Zabini/Lovegood flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #10 _silly love songs_ #11 _I don't love you like I loved you yesterday_.

 

 

"Where have you been?" Cupid asked.

Eros shrugged and waved a dismissive hand. "You remember the couple that's like 18 and 21?" he asked.

"One's got a pixie cut and the other... I'm not sure how to..."

"Yeah, them- Wait, hey, what's going on here?" he asked, as he realized Zabini and Lovegood's flat looked... oddly colourful. It was sort like he was in India, but not quite because Lovegood clearly had a hand in it. "What is that sound? Is that a meditative humming sort of- What?"

Cupid upturned his palms. "Do I look like I know how Lovegood thinks?" Cupid asked, as he gestured to the woman. She was setting down a box that was gift wrapped in a deep purple and had gold ribbons next to an equally colourful gift. Zabini was busy enchanting the candles to float.

"I don't know why I expect them to have a normal candlelit dinner with one of those silly love songs playing in the background," Eros commented. "I don't even see dinner."

"She does nothing normally why would you think that?" Cupid asked.

"No idea," he shrugged. "I think I keep forgetting how random she is."

"Hmph," Cupid snorted. "Oh, they're opening the gifts."

"Did you bring snacks this time?" Eros asked, as he lounged on the couch and watched the two humans unwrap their gifts. He was glad they were using the floor.

"It's Valentine's, so couples are shagging all over the place. Obviously I brought snacks," Cupid said, as he hopped into the other end of the couch. "Make room."

"Good," he said, as he moved his legs out of the way. "Because I don't want to share mine tonight. The night's still young."

"Selfish little- Did these two exchange sex toys for Valentine's?" Cupid asked, when Zabini unwrapped his gift and Lovegood finally pulled hers out of the packaging.

"I- Yes," Eros nodded. " _So_ glad we have snacks this time. When was the last time we got to watch some pegging?"

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Cupid mused. "And Zabini seems pleased with his new ring. Tonight'll be interesting."

"Bloody better be," Eros said, as he watched Zabini swallow Lovegood for once. "That couple I checked in on earlier, they _broke up_. The guy used that line from the MCR song."

"I'm not okay?" Cupid asked, sparing him a glance.

"Wh- no," he said. "I don't love you like I loved you yesterday."

"Oh, that one," Cupid nodded, before snorting. "Did she catch on?"

" _Yes_ ," replied. "It was pretty painful to watch after tha- Zabini is suspiciously good at this."

"Right, I worked Slytherin and Hufflepuff and you worked Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that century," Cupid muttered. "I told you half those Slytherin rumours were true. Zabini's actually a really good- You know what, those are spoilers. You will see."

"See what?" he asked.

"Just hold onto your snacks and warn me if you're going to start wanking," Cupid grinned.

"Clearly I need to visit these two more often," he said.

" _Yes_ ," Cupid agreed.

"We can't stay here all night though," he pointed out. "I want to catch Malfoy and Potter when they- when- I can really appreciate Lovegood's oddities when she goes and does things like that."


	8. Not So Sexy Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's at the Potter/Malfoy flat had a very different atmosphere than the Zabini/Lovegood's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #12 _Penguins in love_.

 

 

"Are we late?" Eros asked, since Cupid landed at Potter and Malfoy's before him.

"They're just getting in!" Cupid called, having to move out of the way so the couple did not bump into him and have a 'Did-you-feel-something-I-thought-I-felt-something' moment.

"Dinner wasn't _that_ terrible," Potter said, as he closed the door behind them.

"Wasn't that terrible?" Malfoy repeated. "Harry, we basically just watched my father woo some woman."

"Well your parents _are_ divorced," Potter said, as he scratched the side of his head.

"And he was all over her," Malfoy sneered. "The smiling and the touching and the flirting."

"Maybe they got struck with one of Cupid's arrows and fell for each other," Potter said, with an amused smile. "You should be happy for him. He was moping around before."

"For the love of- He is _not_ the only one working here," Eros yelled at the two, even though they could not hear him. "This is the part I hate about Valentine's. Everyone's all Cupid crazy."

"I don't even shoot half the people they think I do..." Cupid muttered.

"Yes, yes, you've said that before-" Malfoy stopped and frowned at a card on the table. "Who's that from?"

"Who's what from?" Potter blinked, peering around Malfoy as Eros and Cupid went to look at it. It was a Valentine's card with two penguins on the front. One was shyly handing the other a flower. "Oh, that's from Auror Russo. She sent them to the entire... department- What? She's just friendly."

"We could have stayed at Lovegood and Zabini's a little longer," Cupid muttered, plopping beside Potter on the other end of the couch and munching on some caramel corn.

"Yeah," Eros admitted, stealing a bit of the caramel corn.

"Oi!" Cupid yelled, moving the bag away from him. "You have your _own_ snacks."

"They aren't open yet," Eros argued, reaching for the bag.

"Wh- get away- get- no- ow, stop," Cupid said, as he held the bag out of reach and they ended up taking up the couch.

_Wait, isn't Potter on the couch?_

"Put me down, Harry," Malfoy said, half amused.

Eros stopped fighting with his brother long enough to realize that Potter had picked Malfoy up and was carrying him away to the bedroom.

"Shh, you're being ridiculous," Potter chided. "We're going to the bedroom and I'm going to blow you into a better mood so that we can actually shag tonight."

"What just happened?" Cupid asked. "What did we miss?"

"This is why I can't go anywhere with you," Eros muttered. "Utter distraction, you are."

" _Me_?" Cupid asked, affronted.

"Yes, _you_ ," he said.

"If you wear that collar I got you then the chances of my being in a better mood will greatly increase," Malfoy said.

"Done," Potter husked.

Eros snatched the bag of caramel corn from Cupid and made for the bedroom.

"Prat!" Cupid yelled.


	9. Everything Goes Wrong When Eros is Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys had a falling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #13 _Rose on a laptop_.

 

 

Cupid was lounging on the bed when Eros arrived at Potter and Malfoy's. At the moment Potter was asleep by his desk, laptop half open and mouth leaking drool. It was not pretty and he had been wondering how long the man would sleep before he realised his mouth was practically a river.

"What's been going on?" Eros asked, flopping down beside him.

"Potter's sleeping," Cupid said, even though it was pretty bloody obvious. "And he's attempting to flood his desk... with saliva"

Eros shot him a glare before shifting to make himself more comfortable, forcing Cupid to make room for him. "I meant, what's been going on since I haven't been here?" his brother asked. "You know, since Zeus had me running those errands the past few days."

Cupid grinned.

"What?" Eros asked.

"Potter and Malfoy had an _epic_ fight," Cupid said, turning on his back so he could gesture more easily. "There was yelling and spells were flying and things were breaking. They even singed one of the rugs. It was amazing."

"What the fuck?" Eros exclaimed, sitting up. "What happened? _When_ did this happen?"

"Hmmm, three days ago? Four?" he said, trying to remember it in human time. He checked his time piece. "Four."

"Four days?" Eros repeated. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Manor," Cupid said, pleased. "They had some silly argument that really didn't warrant hexing. But then family got mentioned and names were called and past issues were brought up and it snowballed."

Eros groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "You sure you didn't do anything?" he asked. "I've seen you socializing with Hades. I wouldn't put it past you."

"You're _there_ when I'm socializing with him!" Cupid pointed out. "You're socializing _with_ us!"

"That doesn't count," Eros muttered. "The point is you're friends with the ruler of the underwor- Please tell me he's here to fix this."

Cupid had to twist around to see Malfoy entering the room, a red rose in hand. The blond stopped at the desk with an amused smile on his face. He stroked Potter's hair lightly and set the rose on the keyboard.

"For fuck's sake," Eros muttered. " _Wake up_ , Potter."

"Why can't Malfoy just wait until next week to fix it...?" Cupid sighed to himself.

"Just so you can have Cloud Nine to yourself?" Eros asked.

"Well... yes," he nodded, as Malfoy left the room. "Don't act as if you don't want to win."

"... I am tired of sharing it with you," Eros admitted. "Sometimes I wonder why mother had to have twins. If I was born first then it'd be mine by birthright."

"I could have been born first you know," he pointed out. "It's my name everyone remembers."

"Did you really just go there?" Eros asked. "You cheeky little-"

"What was that?" Cupid frowned. He thought he heard something coming from the kitchen.

"What was- Oh, that," Eros said. "Kitchen?"

They glanced at one another and nodded.

When they got downstairs Malfoy was making those bloody delicious pancakes of his. In the shape of hearts. The way Cupid knew Potter liked them.

"He is _not_ doing that..." Cupid muttered.

"Fuck yeah he is," Eros grinned.

"Shut up," Cupid said with a glare.

When Malfoy was done he put the pancakes under a stasis charm and set them in the middle of the dining table before leaving.

"I hate Malfoy..." he said under his breath.

"No you don't," Eros teased.

Cupid glared at his brother some more.

He was still glaring when they went upstairs to Potter and found himself glaring even more when the man woke up and saw the rose, smiling once he realized where it had come from. After Potter visited the loo he headed to the kitchen and Cupid practically groaned at the grin on the man's face.

"I don't think I need to say anything," Eros said, with an easy shrug. "I'm sure the smug look on my face says it all."


	10. Cupid's Loss, Everyone Else's Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid's a bit grumpy but everyone else is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** awdt's Valentine Quickies #14 A painting of two people.

 

 

"What's that?" Malfoy asked Potter.

Cupid and Eros had followed behind Malfoy so they were not able to see what was on the canvas in front of the brunet. From the silhouette Cupid could see there was sort of a heart shape that at first looked like it was broken but he then realized it was in the shape of two people's profiles.

When Potter turned the canvas around a painting of him and Malfoy facing one another was revealed, a sea of colour around them. It was as if the mortal wanted to mock Cupid with his loss.

It had been a full year since Eros had shot the two men and they seemed to be going on strong.

"Dean painted it and gave it to me," Potter said, smiling. "It looks amazing, doesn't it?"

"Well, he had two handsome men as inspiration, so naturally..." Malfoy said, moving closer to inspect it. "But yes, it does."

"Thomas has lovely timing, yeah?" Eros grinned. "Absolutely lovely timing."

"Bugger him," Cupid muttered, summoning his key for Cloud 9. He was a lot less bitter than he had expected to be. The two mortals had grown on him so he could not be wholly upset about the loss. "Here, you won."

"Why, thank you," Eros said, taking it from his hand. "We should celebrate. Or at least I should. I'm paying. Vodka laced nectar on me."

"So, what, did Dean just decided to paint us something?" Malfoy asked, leaning the canvas on the wall.

"Well, he said he'd been painting it for a while now but couldn't find it in him to finish it," Potter said.

"Well, clearly he did," Cupid muttered. "C'mon Eros, I'm all for drinks on you."

"He actually started it around the time we were in a rut," Potter said, a fond smile on his face. "Didn't think we'd last this long."

"Oh, and what happened?" Malfoy asked, his eyes fixed on the painting.

"Reckon I know the answer to that," Eros said.

"Our engagement," Potter smiled, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's waist and kissing his neck. "Apparently seeing you get down on bended knee both surprised and inspired him."

"Did it now?" Malfoy smirked.

"It surprised a lot of people," Potter murmured. "But it was the good sort of surprise."

"It was how I knew I lost this bloody bet..." Cupid sighed.

"Oh hush up, Cupid," Eros said, shoving his arm. "You know you like them together so shut it and just watch them snog."

"... Can we at least get the alcohol?" he asked. "I want to get smashed before these two get to shagging. I'm all conflicted and what have you."

"Sure, just admit that you like them together," Eros said smugly, knowing full well that he was right.

"...All right, fine. I like thmm tmnner," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Eros said.

"I like them together!" he yelled. "There. Can I get drunk _now_?"

"Indeed you can," Eros said. "Let's hurry up while they're stumbling over to the bedroom."

"We really should have just bet on Lovegood and Zabini," Cupid muttered.

"That one's still a shocker."

_fin_


End file.
